But you can't cook (FrUk)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Just because England can't cook any real food doesn't mean he can't make a delicious dessert. France just happens to catch him at the right time to get a small little taste. Rated K because it's cute and nothing bad. FrUk.


So it's been a really long time since I've posted anything but it's kind of hard to balance like four fandoms with writing fanfiction and when you get into one more than others everything get's really complicated so sorry if anyone has been waiting a long time for me to add a new story. This one is kinda short and I based it off a head cannon that I found that even though England is a bad cook he makes really good sweets. And I didn't really know what counted much as a sweet as in like candy but let's just say that he makes really good Dessert. I've gotten some votes on my poll which I am grateful for and FrUk was one of the votes. So without further ado enjoy the story and please leave a review if you liked it or if you want to give critique.

* * *

God [POV]

France knocked politely on the door to a house that he was much familiar with. His lips stretched upwards into a smile as England opened the door his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.

"What do you want frog?" England snapped pressing his hands to his hips

"I just wanted to come to visit mon ami," France insisted brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Whatever" England scoffed "Don't break anything while you're here"

"I wouldn't dare break anything of yours" France pressed his hand to his heart dramatically as he took a step inside the house. It smelled faintly of tea and something sweet.

"What is that smell Angleterre?" France asked

"Like you would care"

"I'm curious"

"Just go sit down do whatever you came here for" England snapped walking into the kitchen

"I came here to spend some time with my friend" France followed England his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah and I just wanted to spend a day alone today enjoying myself some tea and vanilla custard but no you just had to show up" England threw his hands up exasperatedly

"Vanilla custard?" France raised one eyebrow leaning one hand on the counter as he examined the kitchen, "Angleterre you really don't expect that you would be able to make it yourself"

"What is that supposed to mean?" England frowned spinning around on his heel to face France.

"I mean that you are not a very good cook, I do not expect you to be able to make something like that" France shrugged

"I already made it bloody frog" England muttered going over to the fridge

"What was that?"

"I already made it" England repeated a little louder

"You must be kidding? You made it without burning the kitchen down?"

"Yes that is exactly what I did" England pulled a glass bowl out of the fridge, it was covered with plastic wrap. He set it down on the counter pulling the plastic wrap off and bunching it up into a small ball.

"Do you at least want to try it before you ridicule me today?" England snapped

"It doesn't look too bad, fine" France shrugged

"Oh pardon me if it's not up to your French tastes" England mocked handing the bowl to France and a spoon. France took a small bite of the custard while England watched his eyebrows furrowed and his hands resting on his hips.

"You made this?" France asked his eyes widening with surprise

"I did yes" England responded

"It's surprising, it's good I don't believe you made this" France insisted

"Whatever believe me or not I don't care" England snapped taking the bowl away from France setting it down on the counter "Now are you going to say what you came here for or are you just going to sit there with a dumbfounded look on your face?"

"Can you give me the recipe?" France asked

"Shut up frog"

* * *

So I hope that you enjoyed this short little FrUk that I wrote. It's been a while since I've wrote anything Hetalia so sorry if things are a bit OOC. I tried my hardest to just get something done so that I wasn't completely inactive for so long. Once again I hope that you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did or if you want to give critique so I know how to improve next time. As always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
